This invention is directed toward a snow shovel and more specifically a molded one-piece bracket for a snow shovel.
Snow shovels are well known in the art. Typically, a snow shovel has a handle attached to a shaft which is attached to a blade. The shaft generally is attached to the blade by a bracket that receives a portion of the shaft and is bolted or welded to the back of the blade. To provide additional support, a brace is attached to the shaft above the bracket and attached to the blade outwardly of the bracket. While the bracket and brace connect the shaft to the blade and provide support during operation, the combination increases the time for assembly and because of the number of parts increases the cost to manufacture. Thus, there is a need in the art for a shovel that addresses these problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a snow shovel that is easy to assemble.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snow shovel made of fewer parts that is more economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.